UFC 14
Birmingham, Alabama |attendance = 5,000 |gate = |buyrate = |purse = |previous_event = UFC 13: Ultimate Force |following_event = UFC 15: Collision Course |sherdog = 22 }} UFC 14: Showdown was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on July 27, 1997 in Birmingham, Alabama. The event was seen live on pay-per-view in the United States, and later released on home video. History UFC 14 featured two separate tournaments: a heavyweight tournament for fighters 200 lbs or more, and a middleweight tournament for fighters under 200 lbs. The event also featured a Heavyweight Championship "Superfight" between Mark Coleman and Maurice Smith, as well as two alternate bouts in case of tournament injury. Showdown was the first UFC event to require all fighters to wear padded gloves, weighing between four and six ounces."The UFC - 1996 Through 2000", retrieved from extremeprosports.com, URL accessed March 21, 2010 It was also the first UFC appearance of champion kickboxer Maurice Smith and champion collegiate wrestler Mark Kerr, who had been encouraged to try mixed martial arts competition in the UFC by his friend and training partner Mark Coleman. Middleweight tournament Middleweight alternate bout * Tony Fryklund vs. Donnie Chappell :Fryklund wins by submission (choke) at 1:35. After the stoppage, Fyrklund hit Chappell with a late blow and stepped on him while walking away, prompting a severe reprimand by both cageside referees. Fryklund apologized for his behavior. Middleweight semifinals * Joe Moreira vs. Yuri Vaulin :Moreira wins by unanimous decision after a 12 minute regulation period and a 3-minute overtime. Moreira was not allowed to continue in the tournament, due to failing his post-fight medical exam (concussion). * Kevin Jackson vs. Todd Butler :Jackson wins by submission (tapout due to strikes) at 1:28. Middleweight finals * Kevin Jackson vs. Tony Fryklund :Jackson wins the UFC 14 Middleweight Tournament by submission (rear naked choke) at 0:44. Fryklund replaced Moreira, who was medically not permitted to continue. UFC 14 Middleweight tournament bracket Kevin Jackson' | RD1-team2= Todd Butler | RD1-score1=W | RD1-score2=L | RD1-team3=' Joe Moreira' | RD1-team4= Yuri Vaulin | RD1-score3=W | RD1-score4=L | RD2-team1=' Kevin Jackson' | RD2-team2= Anthony Fryklund | RD2-score1=C | RD2-score2=L }} Heavyweight Tournament Heavyweight alternate bout * Alex Hunter vs. Sam Fulton :Hunter wins by TKO (referee stoppage due to strikes) at 2:30. Heavyweight semifinals * Mark Kerr vs. Moti Horenstein :Kerr wins by TKO (referee stoppage due to strikes) at 2:23. * Dan Bobish vs. Brian Johnston :Bobish wins by submission (forearm choke) at 2:11. Heavyweight finals * Mark Kerr vs. Dan Bobish :Kerr wins the UFC 14 Heavyweight Tournament by submission (chin to the eye) at 1:38. UFC 14 heavyweight tournament bracket Mark Kerr' | RD1-team2= Moti Horenstein | RD1-score1=W | RD1-score2=L | RD1-team3=' Dan Bobish' | RD1-team4= Brian Johnston | RD1-score3=W | RD1-score4=L | RD2-team1=' Mark Kerr' | RD2-team2= Dan Bobish | RD2-score1=C | RD2-score2=L }} UFC Heavyweight Title match * Mark Coleman vs. Maurice Smith :Smith wins a unanimous decision after a 15 minute regulation period and two 3-minute overtimes to win the UFC Heavyweight Title. Coleman won several takedowns during the first half of the fight, but became severely winded and unable to pursue further takedowns, leading Smith to dominate the latter portion of the fight. References External links * * *UFC 14 fights reviews Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship events